fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinom I of Marduin
History of Hinom, King of Marduin Early Life Hinom was born as the son of Hogin, Lord of Wunth, son of King Hagor of Marduin and of Lady Ariadne, granddaughter of Lord Aron of Jophín. Hinom was the great-great-grandson of Harthan through male-line and his heir. Hinom lived at his grandfather's court as a prince. Mostly together with the three years younger boy Cirthan, thought of as the only boy worthy of being together with the prince. In 1130 Hogin dies and Hinom becomes first in line to the throne. That day his training to become king started. He also became Lord of Wunth. Seven years later Anglaria is defeated and Wildland saved from Gligs tyranny. However Cirthor, Cirthan's father, dies and Cirthan becomes Lord of Wurië. In 1139 Cirthan and Hagora, Hinom's aunt, have a child, Cirthius. In 1140 Hinom marries Morthë, daughter of Lord Thompson. In 1142 Hagor dies and Hinom is crowned King of Marduin and Lord of Istit. Early Reign: Lord Yrgos' influence Hinom's reign began well with the birth of his son, Hagor. But in 1145 trouble began. King Glistor of Anglaria started making claims to the thrones of Marduin and South-Wildland. King Orghon of Wildland ignored them, but Hinom could not. Hinom feared that he would be the last of his line. His son was of weak health and when he died in 1149 this fear got worse. He appointed his friend Cirthan as his heir. Hinom's uncle Lord Yrgos of Jophín disliked this, desiring the throne for himself. For five years Yrgos poisoned Hinom's relationship with Cirthan. Hinom started to dislike his old friend. In 1156 Hinom divorced Morthë which was a scandal and a great offense to Lord Thompson. Hinom then marries his cousin Yrgia, the beautiful daughter of yrgos. On the day of the young Yrgos his birth Hinom and Cirthan got in a fight about their relationship and about Lord Yrgos. This led to an alliance between Cirthan and Lord Thompson against Lord Yrgos. In 1158 Hinom's daughter Hythia is born. In 1160 Yrgos told Hinom of the treason of Cirthan, Thompson and the other Lords. Hinom then had all the Lords rounded up and had two executed. Cirthan and Thompson and three other Lords were imprisoned. The other three remaining Lords were forgiven. Yrgos was made High Lord, a title which was only for the King. Hinom had made Yrgos regent. Hinom partied with his friends and family. But the Captain of the prisonguard released Cirthan and the other Lords and fled to the Frisii region of Wildland. They mustered a strong army and attacked Istit. The soldiers in Istit were commanded by Yrgos and they fought for him faithfullly. But Yrgos' army wasn't strong enough and the gates were breached. Cirthan, Thompson and Chief Torgarius came to the palace where they found Yrgos and his family in the throne room. Yrgos showed Cirthan a document in which the Lords and King Hinom had given him souvereign authority to rule Marduin. Cirthan pierced the document with his sword and Thompson attacked Yrgos. Arrows came from around the room killing Thompson and hurting Torgarius. Cirthan then attacked Yrgos and killed him. Queen Yrgia then came out of a back room and ordered her guards to kill the archers. Yrgia then escorted Cirthan and Torgarius to Hinom. They spoke together and they became friends once more. Hinom gave Thompson an honourary tomb on a square in Istit. Later Reign: War with Wildland In 1163 Hinom named Cirthius his heir. In 1165 Cirthan and Hagora attended the coronation of King Haran II of Wildland as the representative of Marduin. This coronation went horribly wrong because of a treacherous pact between Thorap and Horgith. Cirthan died fighting against Thorap's soldiers. Hagora survived the battle and was executed afterwards. Hinom then adopted Cirthius as his son. In 1168 Hinom invited High King Mirond of the Elves to visit him. Mirond came and he was charmed by Cirthius and they became friends. Hinom and Mirond also wrote a treaty that Naling would no longer allow Wildmen in their land. In 1170 Cirthius went to study in Zuiling. Later that year Yrgia was murdered in the middle of town. In 1172 Hinom remarried, he married Yrgornia, daughter of the already deceased Yrgorn, son of Yrgos. Both Cirthius and Mirond were present at the wedding. In 1173 Cirthius and Hythia married. Later that year Anglaria attacked Kaz-Arkîk and killed Horgith. However Thorap reconquered the city and became the new king. In 1174 Hinom's son Hygor was born. In 1175 Thorap attacked the Duchy of Norgan to kill Duke Halden. He failed and Anglaria then took Kaz-Arkîk and returned it to Orghorn, son of Orghon, who became the new King of Wildland. Final Years and Death In 1176 Cyrthor was born, the son of Cirthius and Hythia. During that same year Hinom, Orghorn, Mirond and Halden, on behalf of Anglaria, renewed The Great Treaty. In 1179 Cyrthia, daughter of Cirthius and Hythia is born. In 1180 Qurya, daughter of Cirthius and Hythia is born. In 1182 Hinom passed a succession law, which made Hygor his first heir, Cyrthor his second heir and Cirthius his third heir. In 1185 Hinom got sick. The Lords requested that Hinom would alter the succession law to not have an eleven years old king. Hinom intended to alter this law but Yrgornia poisoned him before he could. Hygor succeeded him as King of Marduin and Lord of Istit. Category:Men Category:Kings of Marduin Category:Anglarians Category:Mardrim Category:Anglarian-Mardrim